


Private Life

by pandorabox82



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: CCOAC Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorabox82/pseuds/pandorabox82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helen Michaels has spent 15 years as Erin Strauss' personal secretary, seeing her through major life changes. But nothing could've prepared her for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Life

Helen Michaels had been the personal secretary for Erin Strauss these last fifteen years. She'd seen her through the birth of her two youngest children, the turmoil in the Alpha profiling team for the last seven, and her battle with the demon called alcohol. She'd not been good enough to help her before Erin got found out, but Helen supposed it had been better that way. She could still help her mentor now, and there would be no rancor between them for it.

Helen twisted the engagement ring on her finger. Paul had asked her last night, and she supposed, after ten years of dating, that now would be as good a time as any to make it official. She still wanted a wild and fierce love which Erin and their resident lothario, David Rossi, shared. It was never spoken of, but she saw it there, simmering beneath the surface. Then again, that could be the English major in her, seeing subtext where others just saw text.

Pushing back her heavy black hair, she glanced up as Erin came in the office. "Good morning, Erin."

The woman smiled weakly at her. "Helen, are your eyes purple today?" She nodded. "Go back to last week's color. That doesn't suit you at all." Helen nodded again and watched her enter her office. Then she glanced back down at her desk and saw the urgent message from Agent Hotchner that she'd totally forgotten about.

Picking it up, she entered the inner sanctum without announcing herself. Erin gasped and tried to pull her blouse down to cover her midriff. It was too late, though, for Helen had seen the dark bruises there. "Agent Hotchner needs to speak to you right away. Something is wrong with Jack, I guess." She kept her voice as neutral as possible, averting her eyes to a spot just over Erin's shoulder.

"Thank you, Helen." She took the slip of paper from her outstretched hand and then Helen turned to leave.

She had just gotten settled behind her desk once more when Erin reappeared, her face pale underneath her makeup. "Leaving so soon?"

"Just for a few minutes. I need to speak with Agent Hotchner regarding his son." Helen nodded and watched her leave, keeping an eye on the clock on her desk. Once she was certain that Erin was ensconced in Agent Hotchner's office, she picked up her phone and dialed Agent Rossi's office number, willing him to pick up.

"Dave Rossi here."

"Hello, Agent Rossi. This is Helen Michaels, Erin Strauss's secretary. I need to speak with you, Sir, about something very important. Could you meet me in the canteen in five minutes?"

"What is Erin putting you up to, Ms. Michaels?"

"Nothing. She doesn't know I'm calling you, Sir. I promise, I'm not going to waste your time, though. I know how busy you are."

"All right, I'll see you in five minutes." He hung up on her and she frowned. The mas was picking up phone etiquette from Erin, that much was certain!

Standing, she shook out her billowy skirt and made for the door. Helen hoped she was making the right choice, revealing a piece of her boss's private life, but she knew something had to be done. And who better to say something to than someone who cared for Erin? Eschewing the elevator, she took the stairs and went down to the third floor. He was waiting for her outside the door to the canteen. "Thank you for meeting me here."

"You sounded distressed. Has Erin fired you?"

"Oh no, nothing of the sort," she replied as he gestured for her to enter. He bought them both a coffee and she selected a secluded table for them. "I'm worried about her, Sir."

"First, call me Dave. Second, why are you worried about her? She has more lives than a cat."

Helen took a deep breath, wrapping her hands around the paper cup. "I think her husband is hurting her, S-Dave. At least, that's what it looked like this morning. I've known her for fifteen years, and while I've never seen any hints of physical abuse before, there have been hints that he has a temper."

"And why are you telling me this?" His voice was low, angry, and Helen looked up at him, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Because I know you care for her, Dave. Even a blind man could see that from a million miles away. I don't know how to help her this time, and I'm afraid something horrid will happen. What do I do?"

He took a sip of coffee, frowning at the cup as if the contents suddenly disgusted him. "Be her friend, get her to talk to you. Was it that bad, Helen?"

"There were bruises all along her ribs, and they looked fresh." They were interrupted by his phone beeping and he pulled it out to read a text message. "Dave?"

"We need to get up to Hotch's office, Helen. It seems Erin's fainted." She nodded, feeling the blood drain from her face as she stood. Leaving the coffee behind, they hurried over to the door and she beat him to the stairwell. The steps were grueling, but she knew it was faster than waiting for the elevator.

The vultures were gathering around Agent Hotchner's office by the time they got there and she shouldered her way through the crowd, elbowing Agent Morgan sharply as she went. The door to the office opened and she rushed in, kneeling by Erin's side. "What happened, Sir?" she questioned, picking up her boss's hand.

"I might have upset her." He had the decency to blush a little, looking away from her. "She went to draw in a breath to rightfully berate me when she turned white, gasped, and fainted. I can't believe the two of you beat the EMTs up here."

"We didn't wait for the elevator, Hotch. Did he break her ribs?" Dave asked, kneeling next to Helen.

"I'm a secretary who has an MA in English Literature, Dave. Dammit, I'm not a doctor." She let go of Erin's hand and let her fingers touch the hem of her blouse. "Look away, both of you." They obliged her and she lifted the blouse, taking a clear look at the bruises before letting the fabric rest on Erin's skin on more. "Fifteen years together, and I couldn't even see the signs. Some secretary I make, Erin. I'm so sorry."

"She's good at hiding, Helen." Dave rested his hand on her shoulder and she welcomed the comforting gesture. A few moments later, the EMTs appeared and began to take Erin's vitals.

"She's not woken up at all?" the woman asked, and Helen shook her head. "We'll have to take her in. Will any of you be accompanying us?"

"I will," Helen said quickly, standing up. The woman nodded and she and her partner carefully maneuvered Erin onto the backboard and lifted her up. They went down the stairs, parting the throng like Moses, and she glared at the gawkers, especially Agent Jareau.

Once they were in the back of the ambulance, Helen grabbed hold of Erin's hand once more. Her boss's eyes fluttered open and she tried to focus on her face. "Helen, why are we moving? What's going on?"

"You fainted in Agent Hotchner's office, and he called for help. Are you feeling all right?"

"It hurts to breathe, Helen. I, I think he may have cracked a rib or two this time."

Helen tightened the grip on her hand and nodded. "Would you let the paramedic take a look?"

Erin nodded in return and the woman smiled at them. "Erin, my name is Andrea. I'm going to unbutton your blouse now and take a look at your ribs. Are you injured anywhere else?" Erin shook her head and closed her eyes, a few tears escaping her eyes. Andrea quickly unbuttoned the shirt and pulled it off her arms. "When did this happen?"

"When I got home from work yesterday. He's grown a little more violent since I gave up drinking, since he can't drink around me now. I know you're going to take pictures and call the police."

"You're right, I am. What about that bothers you?" Andrea asked, smoothing her hair back.

Erin looked up into Helen's eyes, shuddering a little. "They'll want me to press charges against him. I'm afraid of what will happen if I should do that."

Helen touched her hand to her mouth, trying to stifle the sob that rose in her throat. "Erin…"

"I couldn't let you see this part of my private life, Helen. I'm sorry. You've been there for me through so much. I couldn't burden you with this, too. I didn't need you to pity me when I needed someone in the office who respected and admired me." Erin squeezed her hand tightly, trying to smile through her tears.

"I could never pity you, Erin. You're too strong to ever be pitied."

"Tell that to David, will you," she whispered, and Helen knew she wasn't meant to hear those words. The ambulance pulled into the emergency room bay and a doctor and two nurses came outside to meet them. Helen followed them back as far as she could, only to be stopped by a nurse.

"Unless you're family, you'll have to wait out here, Ma'am. Once we've assessed what's wrong with her, you may join her."

Helen nodded and watched through the door as the doctors and nurses looked her boss over. She felt her phone buzz and pulled it out, seeing an unfamiliar number on the caller id. "Hello?"

"Ms. Michaels, this is Agent Hotchner. Would you care to explain why Agent Rossi took off like a bat out of Hell the moment you and Chief Strauss were out of sight?"

"To do so would break certain confidences, Sir, and I cannot do that. Call him yourself if you would like an answer. But, I can say this. If you had respected her back in December, and been a little more discreet, we might have avoided this entire situation. I could have gotten her the help she needed and not made a spectacle of the entire thing." She let her anger towards the man come through in her voice, not caring what he thought of her. "And you would do well to send her flowers tomorrow. Tulips. They're her favorite." She hung up and stuffed her phone back in her purse.

A few minutes later, a nurse came out and invited her in. Erin smiled kindly at her. "They took the pictures and my statement already. I'll be released in an hour or so. No broken ribs, just bruising and inflammation."

"And you'll be coming home with me tonight." Helen stared at her until Erin nodded. "Is there anything you'd like for lunch?"

"You don't have to take care of me, Helen. We'll head out to the first open restaurant. And then we'll go back to the office. There's nothing keeping me from working my full day."

Helen knew she was putting up a brave front and so she just nodded. "All right, sounds like a plan." Erin frowned a little and Helen looked over her shoulder at the door, seeing Dave standing there. "I'll go see what he wants." Going to the door, she opened it a crack. "Yes?"

"Is she okay?"

"She will be. What are you doing here?"

"I thought I would give you two a ride back to the Academy. It's safer than what I want to do at the moment."

"Which is?"

"Beating the shit out of that asshole." Dave's jaw clenched. "I still would, too, if I knew it wouldn't land me in jail." She nodded and led him into the room. "Hey, Erin. Are you ready to go back to work?" Helen loved the gentle smile on his face and she watched her boss try to school her features so as not to show her pleasure at his kind tone.

"I am, thank you. I'm certain everyone is gossiping about what happened. Please tell them that I fainted due to low blood sugar."

"Of course, Erin. Anything for you, my friend." She closed her eyes, and Helen saw a few tears well up and roll down Erin's cheek. Dave reached up and brushed them away with his thumb. "I told you to leave him years ago, bella. Why would you stay?"

She shrugged, a very un-Erin move, and looked up at him. "He's all I've known for twenty years. Please, don't pity me. I know I should have chosen you, but I listened to the rumors, not the truth of our love. I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry for, Erin." He leaned down and Helen looked away from the intimate moment, listening to the sound of lips on skin. "Now, let's get you back."

He left the room and Helen helped her back into her blouse. As Erin buttoned it, Helen smoothed her hair, making it look presentable. "Thank you, Helen. Your constancy and discretion have always made my job that much easier to do."

Helen heard the warning in her voice and nodded. "Thank you, Erin. I always strive to protect your best interests." She covered Erin's hand with her own and let her boss clasp it tightly. Somehow, the three of them would make it through this all right.


End file.
